


Are You Hard to Kill?

by m0rning_gl0ry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Blood and Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Violence, he's just a hardass leader, more tags to come, seungcheol isn't a jerk i promise, sorry i don't know how to use this lmao, this is also posted on my tumblr account just an fyi :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rning_gl0ry/pseuds/m0rning_gl0ry
Summary: At the Pledis Intelligence Agency, all missions are declared and distributed by Choi Seungcheol, the leader of the agencies spy team: Seventeen. Solo missions are like a coming of age for a secret agent, and the only way to make it to that point in your career is through skill and trust. However, when that trust has been broken, it’s almost impossible to gain it back. Tension within the group will flare, loyalties will be tested and people will be hurt. It takes a lot of be an agent, and the only way to survive it all is through years of guidance, communication and skill training. One specific question can keep you alive if you answer it correctly. Are you hard to kill?





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr account: @/smittenbyschmidt, and I decided to post it on here as well!! The fic is based on a moodboard series that was requested on my tumblr account, and I kinda fell in love with it. It's been a while since I've written any kind of fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy!!

In that moment, everything stood still. One false move and it was all over. Why did he try to fly solo on this mission? Why did he let his fucking ego get in the way? He was offered assistance but he denied it because he thought he was “fully capable of handling this himself”. If he had said yes, he probably wouldn’t be in this predicament.

What’s his current predicament, you may ask? Well, he’s currently stowed away under a mahogany desk tucked in the right hand corner of a dimly lit room. Why, exactly? Well, he was currently hiding from an attack he kind of, maybe, sort of…. accidentally started himself. The sound of gunshots, yelling and leather shoes on a medal floor surround him from every which way. He was able to escape the room he had been in originally, so the agents looking for him weren’t 100% sure of his exact location. But they know he’s somewhere inside the building still, and the noise of gunshots are growing louder and louder with each second. If he doesn’t do something soon, he’s royally fucked.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Now, you may be wondering, how did he get into this mess? Well, let’s just say this wouldn’t have happened had he listened to his leader.

Choi Seungcheol, known as S.Coups, is the leader and lead Agent Handler under PIA: Pledis Intelligence Agency, an independent, undercover agency located primarily out of Seoul, South Korea. The organization is responsible for collecting and coordinating intelligence and counterintelligence activities, both nationally and internationally. His specific intelligence unit is called “Seventeen”, also known as “SVT” which stands for Specialized Vigilante Team. Each member was introduced to the team and trained exclusively by Seungcheol, and when dubbed sufficiently trained, agents are able to go out on group missions. One has to gain S.Coups’ trust and impress him with their specialized skills and mission successes before agents are allowed to go out on solo missions.

Three days ago, Chwe Hansol, code name - Vernon, was presented an important mission that would help to show off his specialized skills within the agency. When he asked if it was finally his first solo mission, Seungcheol scoffed and said “No way in hell, Chwe”. However, Hansol wouldn’t back down, doing everything in his power to convince his leader to allow him to showcase his abilities and prove himself to the agency. He didn’t need any help from Minghao or Jihoon. He started training to become an agent nearly 2 years ago, and it’s been over a year since he officially gained the title. He could handle it!

It wasn’t until the day before the mission would commence that Hansol was finally able to break through Seungcheol’s wall and convince him he could fly solo.

“Hyung, I am fully capable of handling this shit on my own!!” Hansol declared, following the leader into the next room, passing by several other agents who simply shook their heads at his persistency.  
“You still haven’t gained my trust yet, Chwe. You’re a talented agent, but have a hell of a lot of work to do before I can really put my faith in your abilities.”, Cheol turned around, arms crossed, raising his eyebrow at the slowly cowering younger male standing in front of him.  
“Please, hyung! I know you don’t fully trust my skills yet, but think about my history!! My kill record is great for someone who’s only been an official agent for a year! I haven’t been injured yet, and I helped Chan with his first mission last month. You assigned me as a Walk In Agent, which is way more dangerous than this mission!” Hansol took a deep breath, trying to keep his cool as he tried to convince his leader, “All I have to do is sneak in and eavesdrop! I could do that in my sleep. Please!”

Seungcheol stared at him with a look of thought on his face. Was he actually considering this? Did Hansol finally break through to him?

“If you fuck this up, you’re starting from square one again. You won’t be seeing any missions, let alone a solo mission, for a long time. Got it?”, S.Coups finally stated after nearly 2 minutes of absolute silence.  
“Does that mean you’ll let me do this on my own?”, Hansol stated, excitement and shock taking over his body.

Seungcheol glanced to his right at Jeonghan and Joshua, his two most trusted senior agents, for their thoughts on the situation. Both men shrugged and nodded, agreeing with the leader and his directive.

“This is your one chance, Chwe. It will make or break you. Fuck this up, and there will be no mercy. If you lose my trust, it will take a hell of a long time for you to gain it back. You got it?”  
“Yes, Hyung! Of course!”  
“Okay”, Seungcheol sighed, before an idea popped into his head, “On one condition…”

Hansol stopped his internal happy dance immediately, looking up at his oldest hyung, “What would that be…?”  
“You have to wear a body camera”, S.Coups smirked, “That way I know immediately if you screw this up. It’s either a deal, or Hao and Jihoon are coming with you. Take your pick”.

“Body cam it is then”, Hansol sighed, feeling slightly defeated, but still pretty excited for his first solo endeavor.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

His mission was quite simple: sneak into BM Headquarters during their agent meeting, listen in and record any important information about their upcoming heist mission, and then come back with details. If anyone gets in his way: kill them.

The day of the solo mission was a bit of an eerie one. All of his fellow agents seemed to be quite worried for the younger’s wellbeing. Having your own solo mission after only a year of being an agent? That’s almost unheard of. Seokmin set him up with his body cam, and equipped him with all the weapons and tools necessary to complete the mission successfully.

“You should be all set, kid”, Seokmin stated, patting his left shoulder and gaining the youngers attention, “Remember that you have to turn the camera on when you get into the building”.  
“I know, I will”, the younger affirmed, adjusting his jacket.  
The Intelligence officer nodded, stepping back and walking over to stand next to Mingyu.

Seungcheol walked towards the boy, arms crossed with that firm look on his face, just like he always did. “Remember what I said, Hansol. Fuck this up, and it’s all over”.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hansol let out a small “Mhm” before slowly making his way towards the exit.  
“Good luck, kid”, Jeonghan commented as the younger passed him by.  
“Thank you”.

“Hey Chwe!”, Hansol heard someone behind him yell. He turned around, searching for the voice that had called to him. His leader stared over at him, “What’s our motto?”  
“Make yourself hard to kill”, the young agent yelled back before stepping out of the agency building and glanced around. There was no sign of anyone around him. Letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, the young agent began his journey to BM Headquarters.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Getting into the rival headquarters turned out to be a lot easier than it probably should have been, but sneaking into places were he doesn’t belong is kind of Hansol’s specialty. All he needed was a knife and a lot of patience in order to shimmy the lock on the door, which he was quick to pop open. Before officially stepping into the intelligence agency building, Hansol quickly turned on his body camera, knowing full well that if he didn’t do so, he’d have his ass handed to him when he returned. Noticing that the small green light was on, he carefully crept into the back entrance, holding onto the medal door so it didn’t slam shut behind him.

Checking his surroundings, he made a quick getaway for the stairwell, looking for some kind of opening to an air duct. Noticing an open air-duct at the top of the stairs, the agent moved quickly and surely to make his way inside. Jumping as high as he could, he latched his hands onto the end of the duct and began pulling himself up and into the empty space. With one last glance behind him, the young agent began his journey down the duct, keeping his ears open for any voices.

After about 10 minutes of carefully crawling through the air-duct and trying to avoid making any unnecessary sounds, the first of several voices rang through Hansol’s ears below him. Jackpot. Cautiously, he removed his knapsack from his back, and swiftly searched for the recording device and his headphones.

Eavesdropping. Every agent has to do this at some point in his or her career. It’s not the most difficult task in the world, but it can be dangerous if you’re caught. Fiddling with the on switch of the device, Hansol places the object on the bottom of the metal duct. 

The conversation going on below him was an important one. A few of the head agents within BM Intelligence were discussing plans for their upcoming heist mission. Now, this agency is not one of the good guys. They are responsible for a large majority of the crimes that are committed inside and outside of South Korea. These agents have done it all; from stealing money and treasures from the president and other higher power members, to killing off heirs of important businesses, and working alongside some of the most dangerous intelligence agencies in the world. These were the bad guys. The guys Seventeen wanted to put an end to.

Hansol continued listening onto the conversation, shocked and horrified to hear some of the plans that these men had in store. All was going well on his mission. Once the meeting was over, he could make his way back to Pledis HQ with his successful findings on display. ‘In Seungcheol’s face’, he thought to himself, ‘I knew I could handle this’.

…And then, everything took a turn for the worst. His curiosity got the best of him when the agents below him began talking about a remote location they were planning on leaving for in just a few weeks. He just had to reach into his bag and fiddle with his phone. He just had look up the location mentioned and click on some shady website. He just had to have his phone at full volume. Of course an ad would play right now. Of course.

Suddenly, everyone below him went silent. “Is someone’s phone going off right now? Agent Lee, what did I tell you about having your phone on during these fucking meetings!”  
“It’s not me, sir, I promise!”  
“Then who is it?”

Hansol was doing everything in his power to silence his phone, but because it was one of those days, it wouldn’t stop. No matter how hard he tried.  
“It sounds like it’s coming from the air-duct…”, one of the agents below him stated.

Now, Hansol doesn’t have x-ray vision. He can’t see through solid metal. But, based on the sound of angry screams and weapons being drawn below him, he could tell that they weren’t too happy with their visitor.

Without even considering any other options, the young agent began speed crawling down the air-duct in search of another exit. He had to get out of here before he was either capture, or worse… killed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Let’s take a look back at his current situation. Hiding under a mahogany desk, clutching his handgun for dear life, and trying not to make any noise whatsoever. Outside in the hallway, the sound of doors being slammed and men yelling filled the young agents ears. They were getting closer and closer. He was terrified. He was alone.

“Keep calm Hansol, keep calm”, he whispered to himself under his breath, praying to anyone or anything that he would make it out of this alive.

The sound of the door been kicked in rang through the room, and that’s when Hansol realized that this was the end.  
“Vernon??”, he heard someone yell. It sounded almost like Minghao, but he didn’t want to rise blowing his cover if he was incorrect, “Vernon, are you in here? Please, give me a sign!!”

“Hyung….”, Hansol said at a steady volume, hoping he was heard.  
“Thank fuck,” Minghao (aka. The8) sighed in relief, “Get up you fucking idiot, we have to get out of here. Woozi can only hold them off for so long!”

Crawling out from his hiding place, Hansol became face to face with his hyung. Minghao grabbed the younger mans arm, beginning to pull him towards the exit when a tall stranger entered the room.  
“You”, he pointed his gun at Hansol, “You’re the little shit from the air-ducts, aren’t you?”

Gulping, Hansol drew his gun up as well, ready for a fight. Shutting his eyes tight, he placed his pointer finger on the trigger, ready to rid the world of this man. Then suddenly, sound of two gunshots rang through his ears but the thing is… he never pulled the trigger. His eyes snapped open just as he noticed the opposing agent drop to the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming around his skull.

A feeling of reassurance rushed through his body, when he saw Jihoon standing behind the now dead man, arm slowly making its way back down to his side. He wanted to cry in relief knowing he had survived this living hell, when he felt a painful sensation in his upper right bicep.

He had been shot. Blood was flowing down his arm at a rapid pace and he was beginning to feel light headed. As the sounds of his name being yelled began to fade, everything went black.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The sound of rustling and whispered voices took over his senses. Was he alive? Was this all just a dream? Groaning, the young boy rolled his head to the side, eyes still shut tight, too afraid to find out his reality.  
“I think he’s waking up!”, he heard a voice state, that sounded… like Chan?  
“Hansol…”, someone gently began shaking his arm, “Hansol, are you okay?”

Slowly his eyes began to crack open, the blurry silhouette staring at him from above.  
“Hyung…”, Hansol moaned under his breath, his vision gradually becoming clearer, “What happened?”

Turning his head towards the voice from before, he noticed Joshua’s face staring down at him; “I’ll let Seungcheol explain that to you when he comes back. Come on, I’ll help you sit up”. Joshua grabbed onto Hansol left arm, helping to steady the young boy so he didn’t fall over as he tried to sit upright.

A sudden stinging sensation began pulsating through his right bicep, and the pain was starting to catch up to the boy. Gritting his teeth hard, Hansol looked to his right side and saw nothing but blood and a tourniquet. “Dammit…”  
“I’ve got the injury kit, don’t worry”, he heard Soonyoung declare as he made his way over to Hansol’s right side. The older quickly unpacked all of the necessary materials to patch up his wound and began to work.

Everyone and everything was silent, except for the occasional groan coming from Hansol as his wound was tended for. That was… until Seungcheol returned.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you, Chwe?” Hansol winced at the sound of his leader’s furious tone, his voice a little too loud for someone who just regained consciousness. Looking at his right arm, the younger grit his teeth as Soonyoung finished removing the bullet from his arm and began cleaning the injury, “Ouch, fuck, hyung…”, he whispered under his breath.  
“Suck it up, Chwe”, Soonyoung whispered back, un-phased by the younger’s discomfort.

The younger reverted his gaze from Soonyoung to his feet, knowing full well that when he finally made eye contact with his leader, there would be no mercy.

“You know what I find very interesting, Hansol?”  
The younger boy glanced up from his feet cautiously, feeling Seungcheol’s intense glare on him, before quickly shrugging as an answer to the current question.  
“You said you’d be, what was it?”, Seungcheol asks, placing his thumb and pointer finger under his chin in fake thought, “Oh I remember, ‘Fully capable of handling this shit on your own’, and yet… you weren’t”.

“Hyung I-“, Hansol started, but was quickly shut down.  
“Shut it”, the leader snapped, “I had to send Jihoon and Minghao to help your sorry ass after you nearly got yourself killed! Do you have any idea how lucky you are right now?”

Seungcheol began pacing in front of the younger agent, arms flailing in the air as he grew more and more heated, “You’d be dead if we hadn’t given you that fucking body camera, you hear me? You’d be DEAD!”

“I know, I’m-“, the younger started again.  
“I’m not finished. When I want you to speak, I’ll fucking ask you”, the leader yelled, charging a bit towards Hansol before stopping himself about a foot away from the boy.  
Seungcheol crouched down in front of the walk in agent, arms resting on his knees with his fingers laced together. He glared up at Hansol with an intense look on his face, one mixed with fury and irritation. However, if one looked close enough, they might be able to sense a little bit of relief in his eyes.

The leader glanced over at Soonyoung to see if he was finished wrapping the youngers wound, before motioning for the other to give the two some privacy. He watched as Soonyoung quickly grabbed his things and left to the other side of the room, before refocusing his gaze on Hansol. The young boy looked absolutely crushed, and although Seungcheol wanted to cut him some slack, he knew that wasn’t the way to handle the situation.

“I told you that if you fucked this up, it was over for you, Chwe”, Seungcheol sighed, pushing some of his black hair out of his eyes, “I’m sorry, but you’re not going on any missions for a long time”.  
“Hyung, I was still able to get some record–“  
“I don’t care Hansol. Sure, you got some fucking recordings, great. But at what cost? You blew your fucking cover, nearly got yourself killed, had to have the others come and save you. You knew what our deal was, and you broke it. I knew you shouldn’t have gone on this mission alone”, the leaders anger was beginning to rise again, “and yet, you somehow convinced me to go against my own fucking rules”.  
“Hyung, don’t you think you’re being a little too harsh on him-“, Junhui stated only for Cheol to whip around and face him.  
“Junhui, shut the fuck up”, the oldest snapped, “Stay out of this”.

Junhui sighed and nodded, cowering back into the spot he had been standing in prior.  
Absolutely fuming, Cheol made his way towards the exit, absolutely tired of this conversation.

Hansol quickly got up on his feet to chase after his oldest hyung, to try and convince him that this wouldn’t happen again, when Seungcheol snapped back around.  
“It’s over Hansol”, the older man started, having heard the sound of footsteps behind him, “You’re done”.

“Seungcheol hyung, please, you’re being unfair-“  
“This conversation is OVER. You don’t talk back to me and you don’t disobey my orders. You lost my trust. Good luck gaining it back. Goodnight”.

And with that, the outraged leader excused himself to his office, leaving eleven sets of eyes on Hansol.

Staring blankly ahead, his shoulders slumped as he began dragging his tired legs in the direction of his room, not sparing a glance at the other agents.

He broke the agencies biggest rule: Make yourself hard to kill.


	2. The Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything written in italics takes place in the past (aka a majority of this chapter lol). this is cross posted on my tumblr account (smittenbyschmidt): just an fyi. I hope you enjoy. <3

Seungcheol knew his job wasn’t easy. Not only is his own life in danger every day, but he has to worry about the lives of twelve other individuals that follow his lead. Whenever an agent under his wing gets hurt or has issues during a mission, ultimately, it feels like Seungcheol’s fault. He’s the one who trained them in every skill they’ve learned. He’s the one who they go to when issues arise that they can’t solve on their own. He’s the one who feels like a failure when his agents fuck shit up.

He knows that Hansol is a talented agent who has improved so much since he joined the agency, but he also knows that the boy is young, stubborn and inexperienced. He should have stuck with his gut and not allowed Hansol to go on the mission by himself. Unfortunately, Cheol has a bit of a soft spot for the younger…probably seeing a bit of himself in the boy. Someone so passionate and willing to do whatever it takes to do what’s right.

Opening the door to his office and slamming it shut behind him, Seungcheol angrily strode to his desk chair and plopped down. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as a way to try and calm himself down, seeing as he was still fuming. It just didn’t feel real. He almost lost one of his agents, he had to send two of his best spies in to save his ass, and he didn’t stick with his gut. But worst of all, he let his temper get the best of him. Something he promised himself he wouldn’t let happen anymore.

He’d grown past his ways of taking his anger out on others, losing his temper, screaming at people, and nearly getting into fights with anyone who was in his way. But old habits die hard, and unfortunately, he let his anger get the best of him this time.

No one in Seventeen has a picture perfect past, and Seungcheol is definitely no exception. His teenage years consisted of getting into fights almost every week, anger issues that resulted in mischievous behavior, and getting kicked out of school.

_When he was 17 years old his parents had finally had enough of his bad behavior. He had gotten into a really big altercation with some fellow rebellious teenagers, and unfortunately, the police had gotten involved. Sitting by the cop car in handcuffs should have set Seungcheol’s mind into overdrive, but he felt nothing. No pain, so sadness, no empathy. He was ruining his life and he didn’t even give a shit. His parents were called to the scene, seeing as he was still a minor, and the police gave them an ultimatum. Cheol could either be taken away in handcuffs to jail, where we would spend nearly a year behind bars, or he could go to military school._

_Not wanting to see their son behind bars, they decided that military school would be the best bet for him to get his act together._

_Seungcheol didn’t agree with that idea._

_“Military school?!”, the boy had screamed, nearly charging his father in the process (if it weren’t for the police officers grip on his left arm holding him back), “Are you fucking kidding me, mom? Dad?”_

_“Unless you want to spend the next year or more of your life behind bars, you’re going to military school”, his father had shouted back, “You’re not going to keep pulling this stupid shit anymore, and continue to think you’re going to get away with it”._

_He scoffed, looking down at his feet and kicking a rock that was laying in front of him on the ground. “We just want what’s best for you, sweetie, please…”, his mom had calmly stated. It sounded like she was crying. Seungcheol glanced up from his view of the ground to see tears streaming down his mother’s face. Now, Seungcheol may be a asshole sometimes, and he may get into trouble, but that doesn’t mean that his mother crying won’t affect him._

_“Please”, she tearfully stated again, “We want our son back”._

_At a loss for words for the first time in his life, Seungcheol just nodded his head (begrudgingly, of course), and sighed._

_That day was the start of a whole new world for Choi Seungcheol._

_Military school was not like how you saw it in movies. It was even worse. Everything about it made Seungcheol want to die. The officers, the routines, the work. It was the worst experience of his life…. Until the day everything changed._

_Seungcheol had been enrolled in military school for about 6 months, when the head officer of his section came into his early morning class with an announcement._

_“This Wednesday, we will be having a special guest lecturer coming into speak. His name is Sergeant Lee Myungsoo from our Intelligence branch. Be on your best behavior, come prepared with questions and your undivided attention, and do not be late”, he stated, waving his finger around at the teenage boys in the room, “Got it?”._

_“Yes sir!”, the males yelled at the same time. He gave one quick nod at the youngers before promptly leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him._

_“Intelligence branch…”, Seungcheol thought to himself as he leaned his head in the palm of his right hand on his desk, “Now that sounds interesting”._

_“Choi Seungcheol! Pay Attention and get your elbow off your desk! Now!”, his instructor yelled._   
_“Sir, yes sir!”, he yelled back, straightening up (again, begrudgingly)._

_Even in his current state – sitting at his desk, thinking about all of the drama that had just occurred with his team, he can still remember the day he met Sergeant Lee. Lee Myungsoo was a tough man with an even tougher exterior. He had zero tolerance for bullshit, and never let anyone disrespect his authority or his presence. But, underneath that solid exterior of his, was a man who really understood the younger community. He knew when someone was a good person that was just down a really shitty path; he knew when someone was destined to grow up and thrive. He knew Choi Seungcheol was going to make something of himself the moment he met him._

_Whether it was his firm handshake, the look of determination in his eyes, or his continued interest in asking questions and gaining knowledge, Sergeant Lee knew that Choi Seungcheol would do great things in the world of Intelligence and Investigation._

_He just had to knock some sense into him first._

_The only way to do that was to set it to him straight. He either got his act together in classes & participated accordingly, or his opportunity to meet one on one & learn from the sergeant would be gone before he even knew it was there. Seeing as he had finally found a space that fit him and made him want to learn – Seungcheol ultimately chose the former._

_He worked to bring his grades up and gain some the respect that he had lost from his higher officers back, and he was able to learn the ins and outs of special intelligence from one of the best in the country._

_Of course, his story didn’t become all sunshine and rainbows from that point on. He still struggled with his anger management problems, and had a lot to prove of himself before he was truly able to gain the respect and knowledge he needed to get where he ended up finding himself today. But, all in all, the world that Choi Seungcheol was living took a complete 180._

_After graduating from the military academy, he worked under Sergeant Lee’s corporation for a few years before respectfully moving to Pledis – where he created his own special intelligence agency: Seventeen._

+

Every member of seventeen has a different backstory, a different reason as to why they chose this field as their career. Some chose this path because it was a dream of theirs for a long time, some stumbled upon the spy lifestyle and never turned back, and some chose this career for revenge.

_Soonyoung had always had plans of being a spy, every since he was a little kid. What young child wouldn’t find being a secret agent awesome? Though he didn’t seem like the “spy type”, he still believed he had a place in this industry and could use his lack of spy like traits to his advantage. When in search for an agency to call home, Soonyoung came across Choi Seungcheol, who had so much knowledge and credibility for someone so young and slightly terrifying._

_Though his backstory is not particularly troublesome or heart breaking, he always knew that this was what he was born to do with his life. Being an agent of influence was almost made for him, and Seungcheol saw that in him almost immediately. He was so lucky to have such a young and talented agent like Soonyoung join his agency._

+

_Much like Soonyoung, Wonwoo had a rather mundane backstory as to why he decided to get into the intelligence field. Every since he was a young boy, Wonwoo had dreams of becoming a spy; and as soon as he learned what a double agent was and what they did, he was hooked._

_“That’s what I want to do!”, he would think to himself. He was sneaky and capable of conducting espionage, and was more than willing to put up with the dangerous aspects that the job had to offer._

_On the outside, Wonwoo may seem quite quiet and shy, but on the inside – he enjoys a good thrill here and there. A job like this was perfect for him. It was thrilling, different everyday and nothing like any job anyone else he knew had. Seungcheol saw a lot of potential in the younger boy when they first interacted with one another, and knew he would make the perfect double agent under Seventeen after some training and skill specialization._

+

_Having known Soonyoung for a large portion of his life, Lee Seokmin had become a spy for more personal relations reasons than anything else. It was never a field that he had ever considered to be interested in. When the happy-go-lucky younger male learned about Soonyoung’s job, he was immediately intrigued and began asking the older as many questions as he could possibly think of. Of course, a large majority of his questions were left unanswered for classified reasons, but what he did learn sparked a strong interest in the field._

_Through his older best friend, he was introduced to Seungcheol and given the opportunity to see the field from an agent’s point of view. He was later scrutinized and interrogated by the leader, in order to determine if he was spy material or not. He barely made it past the interrogation, but with his background in computer science, he was able to convince the elder that he would make a great spy…. he would just simply work from the headquarters rather than out in the field._

+

_Seungkwan’s story is….. well…. Interesting. The idea of becoming a secret agent had never even crossed Seungkwan’s mind. He had a wonderful family with a lovely upbringing, he had never been in any kind of trouble with the law (or even in school), and never had any plans to get into any trouble. However, he has been long-time friends with both Soonyoung and Seokmin for as long as he could remember. You would think that after knowing someone for so long that you would at least know what they did for a living… but Seungkwan had absolutely no clue what either of his best friends did. After always seeing them come home late or come back with mysterious bruises or injuries, the younger began to become suspicious._

_So, one day he decided to take matters into his own hands and follow his friends into work (thankfully the three best friends lived together, so it wasn’t weird that he was up and ready to go about his day at the same time that the other two were). Stealthfully, he began following their every move – but also trying to make it seem as inconspicuous as possible. “What are you doing up so early Kwan?”, Seokmin had asked, eying the younger boy oddly. “Oh, I have a doctor’s appointment soon. Unfortunately the only time he could take me this week was early in the morning”, Seungkwan had shrugged, flawlessly executing his plan. “Oh,” Soonyoung joined in, “Makes sense! Have a good day! We’ll see you later!!”_

_Soonyoung remembers rolling his eyes at the elder for two reasons at that moment; one: for someone with a super secret job, he sure had a lot of trust in other people, and two: he left his generic identification badge on the counter in their kitchen. Figuring that it would probably come in handy, he snatched it, and made his way out of his apartment to follow his friends to work. When he arrived finally arrived Pledis, Seungkwan confused, to say the least. What was this place? Why was in such a secluded location? How as he going to get in without being noticed by either of his friends? Would he get in major trouble for having Soonyoung’s badge? He had a lot of questions running through his head and not a lot of time to put his plan into action before he lost track of the two elders._

_“Fuck, I don’t have my badge…”, Soonyoung had frustratingly exclaimed when he made it to the side entrance of the headquarters, “I don’t know where the fuck I left it!” “You probably left it on the counter like you did last time, hyung”, Seokmin rolled his eyes at the elder, taking out his badge to let them in instead. “Seungcheol hyung is gonna be pissed”, the older of the two sighed. That was the last of the conversation Seungkwan heard before the duo made their way inside the building. He waited a few seconds before proceeding through the side door of the building, and quickly re-found the two men he was following._

_The building overall was … kinda terrifying. The walls were covered in photos and blueprints, and the lights were quite dim, but the hallway itself was eerily quiet. It wasn’t until he had crept down the hall to where his friends were that something important had caught his eye. **“Pledis Headquarters – Unit: Seventeen”** read the sign on the wall. Fuck… where his friends spies?_

_Unsure of how to react, Seungkwan did the only thing he could think to do…. Run away. He had almost made it out of the headquarters when he bumped into something quite firm. It was a male. An angry male. Oh shit, this can’t be good, right?_

_“Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in here?!”, said angry male yelled. Was that steam coming from his ears? Oh fuck, he was surely done for._   
_“I-I uh… I don’t know why I’m here… or what’s going on! I’m so sorry, I- I do that a lot”, he stammered, trying to come up with some kind of lie as to why he was there, “I have this problem where I wander a lot… and I tend to find myself in places where I don’t belong. I was just trying to go to the doctor’s office this morning… I’m so sorry for disturbing, I really am!!”._

_The angry male seemed to only grow angrier by Seungkwan’s story, “You think I’m that fucking stupid kid?”, he screamed, which began to attract the attention of other individuals in the building, “Who are you with? BM? Nightlaw? Starship?!”_

_“N-no-no, I’m not from anywhere, I really have no idea where I am!!”, he stuttered, quickly curling into himself as the man grew closer and closer to him._

_“Bullsh-“ “Seungkwan???”_

_Both men stilled, then slowly turned to the voice that interrupted the elder. Lee Seokmin. “Seokmin, you know this kid?”, the man yelled, obviously confused._   
_“Yeah… that’s my best friend Seungkwan”, Seokmin answered the elder before redirecting his attention back to the younger male, “What the fuck are you doing here?”_

_Suddenly, Seungkwan had about 10 sets of eyes staring at him, either in confusion, anger, or a nice hybrid of the two. “I can explain?”_

_He was then given precisely 1 minute to explain his story before the angry man, who’s name he learned to be Seungcheol, would kick his ass into the next century. Once the minute was over, he huddled into himself, fearing for the beat down of year…. But, nothing came._

_“Impressive detective skills,” Seungcheol stated, to which Seungkwan’s eyes blew out of his head in shock, “Might not have worked out as well had Soonyoung not have forgotten his fucking badge (*insert death stare in Soonyoung’s general direction*), but, still. Impressive. What are your thoughts on becoming a secret agent?”._

_What the fuck had he gotten himself into?_

+

_Much like a few of his hyungs, Chan never had any intention of becoming a spy, seeing as that thought never even crossed his mind. His story is rather uneventful in comparison to a few of the elder members, but it’s still a story non-the less. Fresh out of high school, Chan was conflicted with what he wanted to do with his future, but he knew that he wanted to be one of the good guys. He wanted to help weed out the bad and keep the people of his country safe._

_One gloomy Saturday morning, Chan had decided to get in some early morning studying at the library before he had to go into work later on that day. But, after about 10 minutes of walking, he started to feel the presence of another individual behind him. Was someone following him?_

_Unsure of what to do, Chan began to quicken his pace, clutching tightly onto the straps of his backpack. Suddenly, something grabbed ahold of his backpack and he fell backwards onto the cement ground._

_“What are you doing out this early, kid?”, some strange (very creepy) looking male asked him, smirking down at him._   
_“Wh-who are you?”, Chan stammered, his body completely frozen in terror._   
_“Nobody anyone needs to worry about”, the male chuckled, kneeling down in front of the scared young male._

_“Leave me alone!”, Chan screamed for his life, “Help me, please!!!”_   
_Suddenly, Chan was slapped across the face, “You shut the fuck up, you little punk”. He was then manhandled into standing, and the older man slowly began to drag him away._

_Chan fought as much as he could, but the older man was strong. “Help me please!!”, he continued to scream, “Please! Get the fuck off of me!”_

_“Listen here, kiddo,” the male sneered in his ear, “There’s no one here to save you. Now shut the fuck up – or I’ll just kill you right now”._

_“No! Get off of me-“ he tried to scream, but suddenly, the arms that were holding tightly onto him were gone. Stumbling forward, Chan turned around to see the man who was dragging him away now on the ground and there was another stranger standing above him, pointing a gun at him._

_“I’m pretty sure the kid told you to let him go”, the new stranger (younger and way less creepy) roared._   
_“Put the fucking gun down, Choi”, the old man chuckled, “I’m not scared of you”._   
_“Hmm, you’re not?”, the younger stranger – (Choi?) chuckled. “How about now?”, he continued before shooting his gun about one inch away from the males side – hitting the cement sidewalk rather than his body._

_“Nice shot, you little shit”, the creep laughed, “Can’t even shoot a gu-“_   
_Actually, the young stranger could shoot a gun… right into the creep’s heart. He obviously couldn’t finish his insult seeing has he died moments later, but you know.. he tried to be tough. The man began gushing blood everywhere – but the young stranger didn’t seem too worried about it._

_He then turned around towards Chan, put his gun back into its’ correct pouch and crossed his arms. “You alright there kid?”_

_Completely at a loss for words, Chan simply nodded. Who was this mystery stranger that just saved his life? Why did he even have to save his life?_

_“I know you’re probably wondering who that man was”, the man started off, “His name’s not really important but just know that we’ve been after him for a long time. He’s an despicable human being that has no remorse for anyone, and is willing to take anyone’s life that comes in his way”._

_Chan, still at a loss for words, gulped and looked down at his feet. He almost died…. What a fucked up morning. This is why you don’t go to the library, guys._

_“I’m Choi Seungcheol”, the male – Seungcheol – stated, “Glad to see you’re okay”._   
_“T-thank you, hyung…?” Chan stammered, “I’m Lee Chan. Umm, thank you for saving my life…”_

_“No problem, Chan”, Seungcheol smiled, “Say… You want to learn how to protect yourself from these kind of fucked up people?”_   
_“Yeah, that’d be cool”, Chan stated – a bit confused, and incredibly shocked, “How would I do that?”_

_“You’d become an intelligence agent”, Seungcheol smirked, “Like me”._

**_(And that he did, friends. And that he did)._ **

+

Sometimes, members of special intelligence agencies are born into the field. Whether they come from an affluent family with a variety of diplomatic ties and connections to different embassies, or they come from a long line of secret agents – those born into the field are incredibly important. Their knowledge of the industry, and the ins and outs of what it takes to be a spy is something to be treasured.

_In the case of Kim Mingyu, he was the product of both outcomes. His fathers side of the family comes from a long line of secret agents, dating back to nearly the 1800’s.; while his mother’s side of the family comes with the diplomatic ties. So, it was almost inevitable that Mingyu would take after his parent’s footsteps, and continue to represent his family name in a strong and promising manner. When his father brought him into work for the very fist time when he was 13 years old, it was quite clear that the young boy fell in love._

_However, when it was time to decide if he would continue under his families’ intelligence agency or branch out and find a new home, Mingyu ultimately chose the ladder. He loved his family with all his heart, and never wished to bring any harm or anger towards his parents, but he needed to make a name for himself. Surprisingly, his parents were respectful and actually quite pleased with his decision._

_“If you had stayed with us, we would have been incredibly thrilled, but what impresses me is the fact that you want to become your own identity in this industry. I respect that, son”, his dad had said to him, patting his shoulder proudly._

_From that point on, it was Mingyu’s mission to find the right agency that he felt at peace in. When word got out that Kim Mingyu, the heir to a successful lineage of spies and diplomats, was looking for an agency to join, chaos broke out. Every single agency began coming out of the woodwork, trying to convince him to join their team. But, none of the agencies felt right._

_That was until he met Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, and Joshua Hong. Sure, they were impressed with his family background in the industry and knew that his ties would definitely come in handy, but they didn’t treat him like he was some kind of trophy. They treated him like an agent. Like a human being. That’s all he wanted. Mingyu joined Seventeen shortly after meeting the older trio, knowing that he would feel right at home amongst the growing team._

_Due to his families’ successful and affluent background, Mingyu works primarily out of the embassy and other diplomatic headquarters, operating with important figureheads. Basically, he acts as the face of the agency –and he definitely takes his job very seriously._

+

No matter the field, there are always a lot of individuals who go in thinking they’re destined to go down one career path and later on deciding that a different path is better or more interesting to them. In the case of Wen Junhui, that’s exactly what happened. _All his life, Junhui wanted to become a member of law enforcement – whether it was a police officer, a detective or a criminologist, the practice of criminal justice was always apart of his plan._

_It wasn’t until he had entered University and began expanding his friendship circle that he learned about an area of law enforcement called special intelligence. Once the idea of becoming a secret agent was brought to his attention, that’s all he could ever think about. So, he took any classes he could find at University that had anything to do with special intelligence and becoming a secret agent. He was hooked._

_With very little skill training and knowledge on the matter, Junhui began looking for a job within the intelligence field. He began working for a small agency outside of this hometown, and completely fell in love with the idea. After a few months of working at his new job, his boss (the lead officer) instructed Junhui that he would be going on his very first mission…. to South Korea._

_The prospect of having a mission excited Junhui but also completely terrified him. He barely had any training. He didn’t know Korean all that well (he could speak a decent amount, but reading and writing? Not really his forte). How long would he have to be in South Korean? What if he failed his mission? What if he got injured? Or worse… what if he didn’t make it back to China alive?_

_His mind was running a mile a minute, but without thinking too much, Junhui accepted the mission – and from then on… everything changed._

_Once he made it to South Korea, he began his search for Prestige Headquarters – the agency in which he was told to spy on. However, due to his lack of Korean reading comprehension, Junhui found himself in a bit of an unfortunate predicament._

_What he thought was “Prestige (프레스티지) Headquarters” turned out to actually be “Pledis (프레디스) Headquarters”; and the man he thought was going to be oblivious to his sudden appearance within the building didn’t seem too happy to see him._

_He was then met with a pistol pointed right at his head and a look so cold it could probably kill him faster than the actual weapon itself. “I’m going to give you 30 seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t kill you this very second”, the angry man demanded, gaze somehow becoming more deadly (how is that even possible??)._

_“I-I” – he stuttered, only to be cut off by the nameless man, “You now have 25 seconds.”_   
_“I-I was told to come spy on Prestige Headquarters by my boss, but my k-korean isn’t that great, and I don’t have a lot of training, so I don’t really know where I am or what I’m doing. I’m so sorry, please don’t kill me”, Junhui begged quickly, eyes screwed shut and hands locked together in-front of him – as if he was praying to make it out alive._

_Suddenly, Junhui heard something he was definitely not expecting – a chuckle. He slowly opened his left eye to see that the man in front of him had brought his weapon down to his side, and that he was laughing. Hard._

_“W-why are y-you laughing?”, the Chinese male stammered, confused as to what was so funny._   
_“Y-you really have a lot to learn, kid”, the Korean male laughed, “I mean, you just out-ed yourself so quickly, I really didn’t think it would be that easy. You didn’t even put up a fight.”_

_After a solid minute of listening to the Korean male laugh at him, Junhi began to think that maybe he’d be able to leave in one piece._

_“Ahh, it’s nice to laugh every once in a while”, the male stated, running his hand through his hair, before lifting his pistol baring hand back up, “However, you still snuck into my headquarters, and that can’t go unpunished.”_

_“P-please don’t kill me,” he pleaded, “I-I’ll do anything!”_   
_“Anything, you say?” – the man questioned, squinting his eyes and stepping closer to the terrified male in front of him. Junhui quickly nodded, “Yes! I just don’t want to die!”_

_“Join Pledis”, was all the Korean stated._   
_“W-what?”_   
_“I said – Join Pledis. You can join our company and help be a tie between our team and China”, the man began, “Or I can kill you right now, no looking back. Take your pick”._

_Well, it’s pretty obvious to assume that Junhui chose the former. He left his team back in China (well – technically he left his team back in China, but he’s actually fooling them all completely. They think he’s still apart of their team and that he’s been making great progress on his mission, when in all actuality, his loyalties have completely changed), and he joined Seventeen. His role as Resident Spy plays a large part in the operation of Seventeen, seeing as he is the key individual connecting the Korean agency to China._

+

_Unlike a lot of his fellow team members, Lee Jihoon didn’t join this field because he wanted to help people or because he was curious about the spy lifestyle. As a matter of fact, Jihoon wanted to put his artistic talents to good use and produce music. It was his passion, what he loved most in the world besides his family. He was on the road to doing just that – he was doing well in school, close to earning a degree in music production, and he had a couple different jobs on the table for when he graduated._

_But, all things must come to an end sometime, and Jihoons’ dreams of a musical future were cut short when his parents were nearly killed._

_Long story short: two rival intelligence agencies began battling it out in broad daylight one afternoon, causing uproar of terror and fear amongst the innocent bystanders out and about that day. Unfortunately, Jihoon’s parents were in the area at the time, and found themselves stuck in the middle of the standoff. They didn’t make it out of that standoff scot-free. The Lee parents were severely injured in the standoff, and found themselves staying in the hospital for nearly two months following the incident._

_Overcome with emotions, Jihoon swore that he would avenge his parents for their pain and suffering, and find a way to take down the agents that nearly killed his family._

_Once his parents were in stable condition and able to move back into their home to continue their recoveries, Jihoon began his mission of revenge. He began researching agencies in Seoul area that he could possibly join and train with – in order to properly avenge the individuals who harmed his parents._

_He met with several agencies, but he didn’t seem to click with any of them. Until he met Choi Seungcheol. The moment he met the older male, he knew, Seventeen was the place he needed to be._

_He’s been apart of the agency for several years now, growing to be the third best shooter amongst the team. He still has yet to find the people who injured his parents some years ago, but he’s getting closer and closer to solving the mystery. And with the help of his fellow teammates, he knows that anything is possible._

+

_Much like Jihoon, Xu Minghao was thrust into the spy field to avenge those who had wronged him and his family in the past. Minghao’s past is a bit darker and scarier than that of the rest of his teammates. He grew up around incredibly dangerous individuals, and was often put into equally as dangerous situations. Since he was associated with said menacing people, he was pretty much forced into their lifestyle as well._

_Before becoming an agent, he had killed several individuals, but that was never the kind of life he wished to lead. He had a family that meant the world to him, and he had friends – real, true friends – that he would do anything for. His best friend, Lin Jingyi, was always there for him, no matter what. The two were apart of the same gang, and had to undergo the same shitty circumstances as a result._

_When he as nearly 18 years old, his best friend since birth, the only person outside his family that he could truly confide in, was put into serious danger. He had gotten on the wrong side of their gangs’ leader and got his ass kicked pretty badly after said event._

_Knowing how gang members could be, Minghao began to grow increasingly worried that the hell his friend encountered from their leader was nowhere near the end. He tried to do everything in his power to keep his friend save, but with no luck. It wasn’t until later that evening that the worst possible outcome occurred: his best friend was jumped by several fellow gang members and killed on the spot._

_In that very moment, seeing his best friend die before him – he knew he was going to get his revenge on them. He didn’t want to be associated with people like them anymore, so that night, he packed up all of his stuff and left the country. Unsure of where to go, he boarded the first flight he could get his hands on: Seoul, South Korea._

_When he finally landed in Korea, the first thing Minghao did was call up his family: tell them Jingyi was dead and that he was going to avenge the people who killed him, but he was going to need some time. He told them to be safe and to stay hidden for a few weeks, until the inevitable search for him had died out. He told them he loved them and when he was ready for his revenge, he would be back for them._

_The second thing he did was go on a search for anyone who could help him get his revenge. It was late at night, in a city he had never been in before where he barely spoke any of the language, when he came across two men who looked tough and powerful. Carefully, he approached the duo and introduced himself. From that point on, a beautiful friendship was made._

_The two men he had encountered where Lee Jihoon and Wen Junhui: secret agents until Pledis. He then met more team members, including leader Choi Seungcheol, and was brought on as a new member of the unit. For two years, he trained with the elder members, gained skills he didn’t even know existed, and became the second best shooter in the company._

_One year ago, Minghao got his revenge on the fuckers who killed his best friend; and let’s just say… they’re long gone now. He then moved his immediate family out to South Korea to ensure their safety, and finally get the fresh start he deserved._

+

Seungcheol was frustrated. He had been sitting in his office, trying to cool off from the blow out that had happened literally a hour prior, and yet, he was still fuming. How could Hansol have been that fucking irresponsible? How could he have let his second youngest agent go out on a mission alone like that? He just couldn’t shake the underlying feelings of rage and guilt that were eating him up.

Seungcheol could remember the day that he met Chwe Hansol like it was yesterday. _Hansol was always considered to be an ambitious kid; very sure of himself and who he wanted to become. He knew what he wanted in life, and was not afraid to do whatever it takes to make his dreams happen. Hansol wanted to be a spy, and if Hansol wanted it, Hansol would get it. Somehow._

_When he graduated from high school, he was ready to start his journey of becoming a secret agent; ready learn all the necessary skills, and take down the bad guys. He had heard about an agent by the name of Choi Seungcheol through a mutual friend, and immediately set off looking for the older individual._

_So, without any prior notification, Hansol showed up at Pledis Headquarters and asked to speak with Seungcheol to discuss the possibility becoming a member of his team._

_When Choi heard about some young kid asking for him while he was in the middle of an important meeting with a bunch of his team members, to say that he was pissed was an understatement._

_“You think you can just show up and expect a fucking job offer, kid!?”, Seungcheol roared after hearing the younger’s reasoning for showing up uninvited._   
_“Well, if you’d let me tell you a bit about myself and the skills I’ve already obtained, maybe you’d change your mind?”, Hansol stated, calmly as ever. He was such a cocky, confident son of a bitch._

_Crossing his arms (which always made him look 10x more intimidating than he already looked), Seungcheol began his stare down at the younger kid, “Okay, fine, Hansol. Tell me what qualifies you to join my fucking team?”_

_“Well, I know loads about the industry, I’ve seen literally every spy movie known to man. I’m a fast runner, and I’m super quick at picking up new skills! I also have a lot of knowledge on crisis situations and espionage!!”, he proudly stated, thinking he had what it takes to convince the elder into letting him become apart of the team_

_“Have you ever shot a gun before?”, Cheol questioned, scrutinizing the youngers every move, “Have you ever even held a gun before?”_   
_Looking down at his feet, the younger shook his head, “Well… no, I haven’t but-“_   
_He was then cut off by an angry, “Are you willing to put your life in danger every single fucking day to keep other people safe? Are you willing to be injured, beat down, and berated by other companies who want the information you have? Would you be able to kill someone that gets in your way? Huh?”_

_“I-“, the younger male began then stopped. Was he willing to do all of that? Did he actually have what it takes to be a real agent?_

_“This isn’t like the movies, kid. This is real life, and fuck does this shit get hard to deal with. You’re going to have to make a lot of sacrifices, and put in a shit ton of work before I even THINK of letting you become a member of this team”._

_Hansol really was starting to doubt everything he ever wanted. But, he wouldn’t be Chwe Hansol if he gave up his dream so quickly. So, he took a deep breath and looked Seungcheol dead in the eyes. “I can do this”._

_And in that simple sentence, Seungcheol knew this kid wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. “Okay, we’ve got a lot of work to do then. We’ve got to teach you how to make yourself hard to kill”._

_Seungcheol trained the boy hard; harder than he had ever trained anyone else prior. He needed the younger to prove that he wanted this and that he was serious about becoming a secret agent._

_It’s been over a year since that day, and Seungcheol was sure that things were going to be looking up for the boy. But, after everything that just occurred – he really wasn’t sure anymore._

All of a sudden, Seungcheol was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of someone continuously knock on his office door. Straightening up his desk and fixing his disheveled hair, he yelled to whoever it was “Come in!”.

In walked his two oldest and most trusted agents (and friends): Yoon Jeonghan and Joshua Hong.

“I’ve been knocking on your door for the past minute”, Jeonghan exasperatedly exclaimed, “I was this close to breaking your fucking door down”.   
Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the second oldest, before sighing and running his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time.

“You doing okay?”, Joshua questioned, genuine concern etched on his face.  
“I’m fine,” the leader groaned, “Just have a lot on my mind, that’s all”.

“Well, if you need to talk about anything, we’re always here”, stated the American boy, to which Jeonghan agreed quickly.

“Do you want to talk?”

But by that moment, Seungcheol was back in his own head, thinking about his team members and what brought them to where they are now. Looking at Joshua and Jeonghan made Seungcheol think about how they were brought into his life.

+

_Yoon Jeonghan was a little bit like Seungcheol, in the sense that they both had dark pasts and some serious attitude problems. But, Jeonghan’s story was not like the elders. Jeonghan never got into trouble for violent reasons – his problems with authority usually arose from lying. Compulsive lying. He had this ability to lie about everything that happened in his life. He was going to be in trouble with his parents? He’d lie to get out of it. He made his friends upset? He’d lie and make them feel like the bad person. He was nearly arrested by the cops? He lied and got out of handcuffs before he was even in them._

_Lying was his specialty. Not that that’s something anyone should particularly be proud of. But, he always knew that he had a special gift, and he also understood that if he kept getting into trouble and lying to get himself out – he would eventually end up in a situation that he wouldn’t be able to fabricate his way out of. So he decided that using his powers for good rather than for evil was probably the better route to go._

_Now, there aren’t a lot of careers out there that call for fabrication and lying skills – but Jeonghan was able to narrow his search down to a select few. Politician. Lawyer. Or: Secret Agent._

_Now? Which of those three sounds more appealing? Yeah, you can assume he went with secret agent. That would be the perfect fit._

_When he was first introduced to Seungcheol, the older male didn’t have a team yet, and he knew that if he were going to be the first agent to join his agency – he would have to gain the elder’s trust. In order to do that, he would have to work on his compulsive lying, because the second he gave Seungcheol false information about a company or individual they were digging up information on – he would be out of there._

_It was a difficult experience, but with the older males’ help, he has come a long way. And now, he’s able to lie when he really needs to, but also keep the rest of his life truthful. He truly made the perfect fabricator._

_Joshua’s story was a lot different from Jeonghan’s. The third eldest member of Seventeen originally planned on becoming a spy to make a lot of money. Because he has such strong connections out in Los Angeles, he was able to get a list of all the decent agencies out in Korea that he could join when he had decided that a change of scenery was necessary._

_When his ties in LA told him about Pledis and their intelligence team “Seventeen”, the American male was a bit skeptical, seeing as the team only had two agents at that point in time. How was he going to bake a shit ton of money if the agency was so fucking small? Deciding to give it a shot anyways, Joshua met with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, even though he had it planned in the back of his mind that he would decline any offer immediately._

_However, when he met the duo, something clicked. He realized that there was something about these two agents that made him want to stay. Also, being one of the first agents to join the team meant that he would have more say and authority – which was always a plus in Joshua’s eyes._

_Taking the role as the resident “Undercover Agent” in Seventeen, Joshua was able to trick individuals into thinking he was more trustworthy and put together than he actually was – simply by using his alias: “Jisoo”. It was the perfect job for him._

_Both Jeonghan and Joshua meant a lot to Seungcheol. They were the first two agents to join Seventeen, they were the two that the leader confided in the most out of the group, and they never took any of his shit. They knew when to put him in his place, but they also knew when to give him his space or advice. They truly were the best co-partners, fellow agents and friends he could ever ask for._

+

“Cheol? Hello, Earth to Choi Seungcheol? Did you hear anything I just said”, Jeonghan stated, exasperated, pulling the elder out of his thoughts (again!!) and back to reality.  
“Huh?”, he sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

“I think we should have a chat about Hansol”, Joshua folded his arms, as he came closer to the elder’s desk before taking a seat. Seungcheol stole a glance at Jeonghan, who simply nodded in agreement with the younger and followed suit, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Seungcheol’s desk.

“Alright”, he agreed, leaning back in his chair, placing both of his hands behind his head, “Let’s chat”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome xx (follow me on tumblr? - it's @/smittenbyschmidt) :)


End file.
